Besa al chico, Haru
by Neil Josten
Summary: Para la RinHaru Week; Día #1 Firsts. "No te ruborices, por favor", ruega su conciencia. Es en vano, claro está. Y no puede evitarlo, está en su naturaleza ser así. Como albergar unos sentimientos tan intensos por Nanase y temer que a éste no le sean suficientes. Miles de ñoñerías que debido a su orgullo no logra expresar. — Haruka/Rin. *BL*


**Renuncia:** todo de Kyoto Animation.

**Prompt:** 001\. «Firsts: A flame that kindles in your heart».

¡ES LA RINHARU WEEK, LLEGÓ, POR FIN LLEGÓ! No escribo nada de esta pareja desde septiembre (siento pena propia…). Y aunque debo un fic para un intercambio me vale, ya me las arreglaré de algún modo. Este shot es para la Tabla pero haré todo lo posible para escribir los siete prompt y QUIZÁ –si sobrevivo– un capítulo de «Friends» y otro shot, lo que daría ¿ocho Fics? Bah, a quién le importa ¡Viva el Sharkbait que saca mi lado asquerosamente gay! :'D

* * *

**1**

**E**sto es lo más vergonzoso que ha tratado en la vida. Es decir, Rin lo considera así, porque han de ser racionales. Nagisa lo sabe, Makoto lo sabe, Gou lo sabe, ¡hasta Rei lo sabe! Todos, absolutamente todos en su círculo de conocidos están al tanto. Excepto Haruka. Claro. Porque Haruka es inmune a ese tipo de cuestiones, no le incumben y ciertamente le duele un poco, pero lo quiere de todas formas y _no puede ser el único que piense que no está bien aquello_, vamos.

Ya van tres semanas desde que Haruka reveló por accidente que le gustaba en una comida que hicieron para festejar la victoria de Iwatobi, frente a todos. Ya van dos semanas y media desde que no han participado en un relevo por andar concentrados en los estudios y sacar notas decentes. Dos semanas desde que se decidieron a ser novios (o más bien Nagisa los orilló a ello, parloteando sin césar que por qué continuar negando lo obvio). Una semana y media desde que Rin se percatase de esa cruel verdad. Y bastantes días dándole vueltas al asunto.

Haruka y él no se han besado todavía.

Y a Haruka no parece afectarle. Su definición de pareja puede no ser convencional. Se ponen cariñosos, sí. El corazón parece saltarles del pecho (en el caso de Rin por supuesto, presume que con Haruka ha de ser igual). Y es perfecto, quitando ese insignificante detalle. Y no es que no haya ocurrido porque no lo deseen, en realidad, Haruka lo ha pillado con la guardia baja un par de ocasiones y casi, casi sucede. Pero es su primer beso, y Rin piensa que debe ser romántico. Uno que ambos guarden en sus memorias.

El problema es que no se ha prestado ninguna situación que lo amerite. Que ambos se encuentren bajo la lluvia, o en un atardecer en una pradera, o _algo_.

A esas alturas Rin se pregunta si no actúa infantilmente y si es preferible que sea común y corriente.

— Sí, Rin. Estás siendo una reina del drama y exageras todo —comenta Sousuke, dejando en claro que ha expresado sus inquietudes en voz alta. Rin le propicia un golpe suave y Sousuke ríe y Rin llega a una resolución mientras protesta «A quién llamas reina, eh» y un fuerte rubor lo invade.

Eso no puede prologarse por más tiempo. De ninguna manera.

**2**

Así da inicio el plan «Conseguir un beso medianamente único con Haruka Nanase… y este título es absurdamente largo Sousuke, qué grande es tu originalidad». «No me eches la culpa a mí, fue idea de Nitori». «Aaah, ¡Lo siento mucho Rin-sempai!».

Y Rin se pasa una mano por la cara, bufando de exasperación antes de restarle importancia al asunto y premeditar sus posibilidades de conseguir el éxito.

Pues bien, que si el mundo no te da la oportunidad de tener un momento de película con tu novio tú debes buscar esa oportunidad. O más o menos por ahí va la cosa para él.

Está tentado a solicitar la ayuda de los chicos, pero luego repara en que ninguno tiene pareja, menos Sousuke quien sale con Gou y aquello es preferible de ignorar. Así que no, lo hace todo por su cuenta.

Opta por lo más sencillo primero. Un paseo por el parque. Llama por teléfono a Haruka preguntándole si tiene la tarde libre, le responde que sí, Rin le sugiere el paseo, Haruka accede. Y pasados diez minutos ambos se encuentran sentados en una banca de madera admirando el cielo tornándose de un color rosado.

— Es una linda tarde —saca a colación, muy casual. Haruka asiente, su atención se enfoca en el baño para aves y Rin sólo puede rogarle a Dios que no se le meta por la cabeza desvestirse e intentar nadar allí—. Yo, ahm, tú… esto…

— ¿Rin?

— ¿Q-quieres un helado?

Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Es lo más cliché del universo pero Rin lo relaciona con la palabra _lindo_. Y, por qué no. En la ficción eso siempre funciona.

Un encogimiento leve de hombros. Haruka pasea su vista por el lugar, encontrando un puesto de paletas y helados a un par de metros.

— Uno sabor caballa no estaría mal.

Rin frunce el ceño.

— Haru, eso no existe.

Es el turno de Haruka para que su ceja se frunza.

— Pues debería.

— _Tsk_ —y Rin se pone en pie, sacando su cartera del bolsillo. Avanza con prisa—. Eres tan raro.

Haruka refunfuña algo, Rin no escucha qué, se dice que debe concentrarse y no debería sorprenderse por esas manías tan de Nanase. Llega al puesto y pide uno sabor Vainilla y otro de Fresa. No es hasta que se da la vuelta y camina directo a donde se encuentra Haruka que repara en un _insignificante_ detalle: a él no le gusta lo dulce. Y tampoco a Haruka.

— ¿Por qué compraste esto de todos modos? —Le inquiere, observando la nieve derretirse en el cono. Rin se contiene de jalarse el cabello y gruñir.

_Porque se me ocurrió que, tal vez, podría besarte con la excusa de que tienes un poco de vainilla embarrada en la mejilla, por eso_.

— Da igual. Comételo.

— Come tú el tuyo.

— ¡Hah! Bueno, demonios. Regalémoslos a ese par de niñas que saltan la reata por allá.

— Uhm.

La misión ha sido todo un fracaso. Y encima en un descuido suyo Haruka descubre la fuente y Sousuke tiene que cancelar una cita con Gou para recogerlos en la comisaria y pagar multa por alterar el orden en un espacio público y exhibicionismo.

**3**

El segundo intento sigue en los estándares de simpleza. Lo más sencillo no necesariamente es lo peor.

Rin paga dos tickets para el cine la mañana siguiente. Otra vez llama a Haruka (y no se le hace peculiar que le conteste de inmediato, más aún, que Haruka traiga el celular con él, está demasiado ansioso como para notarlo). Quedan en llegar allá en una hora y se despiden. Todo, hasta ahí, va bien.

— Más vale que no haya agua a donde van —medio amenaza medio suplica Sousuke. Rin se sonroja y niega, le asegura que no interrumpirán su entrenamiento para restaurar su hombro (al final Rin lo convenció de retomar las terapias) y se despiden. A Rin le entra la nostalgia de ser consciente que en unos meses ya no recorrerá los pasillos de Samezuka. Sin embargo, se recompone.

Ese es el día definitivo.

Y esta vez va en serio. Las películas son idóneas para entrelazar sus dedos, abrazarse y besarse. Sobre todo las de romance.

Es _imposible_ que falle, en teoría. Aunque a Haruka el género le sea indiferente y hasta tedioso lo acepta por su mera compañía.

— ¿Bajo la misma Estrella? —Lee Haruka en el boleto. Parpadea y lo mira. Rin le pasa las palomitas, simulando ofensa. La verdad es que estaba preparado para lo peor—. Rin, ¿es de alíens?

— No Haru, no hay alíens en esto.

— Y…

— Tampoco meteoritos y estrellas que matan personas.

—… Ya.

Da un sorbo a la soda, de pronto desilusionado. Más toma de la sudadera a Rin y lo guía a través de las butacas y la gente (en su mayoría, adolescentes con sus respectivos novios) sumido en su tradicional silencio. Toman asiento y posa su cabeza en su hombro como si nada y las mariposas en su estómago se incrementan, revoloteando de los nervios.

_Vale, vale esto es pan comido. Tú puedes_.

Y podría. De no ser porque está desbordando un mar de lágrimas por los ojos y Haruka no hace sino pasarle servilletas, susurrándole frases consoladoras.

«Rin. No llores. El muchacho era feo de todos modos».

«C-cállate. ¡Y no, ugh, n-no estoy llorando!»

Tal vez sea preferible que escoja una donde haya alíens asesinado gente la próxima ocasión.

**4**

La tercera es la vencida, suelen decir las grandes masas. Aunque las grandes masas podrían dejar de soltar semejante mentira y ahorrarle la pena de que todos sus planes se arruinen. Es un misterio el cómo Haruka lo aguanta a esas alturas.

Una cita. En la playa. Algo así sonaba fantástico y tan prometedor, Haruka nadaría un rato y él conseguiría su tan anhelado beso. Con lo que no cuenta Rin es que el resto del grupo vaya, y que Nagisa no les dé intimidad y él termine cubierto de arena mientras Haruka le da mordiscos a la caballa que Makoto y Rei trajeron. Además Momotarou, Nitori y Sousuke se incluyen y en lugar de una cita termina siendo un momento de amistad y camaradería para fortalecer los lazos y no le disgusta, en lo absoluto, pero a Haruka no le molesta que no hagan cosas de novios y es exasperante.

Se desploma en una manta y suspira.

— ¿No vas a ver el atardecer?

— ¿Uh?

Haruka señala el horizonte. La boca de Rin se entreabre, no lo había notado. Lo veloces que transcurren las horas.

— Eh, yo, no. No planeaba hacerlo —confiesa, torpe. Haruka no espera a que termine la oración, ya se ha acomodado a su lado. Y están tan cerca el uno del otro, es cálido. Y tranquilo. Repara en que Nagisa no lo ha acosado y que está con Rei armando una parrillada. Alcanza a vislumbrar la sonrisa de Makoto y no tiene la menor idea de con qué motivo, pero Tachibana aparenta decirle por medio de telepatía «Es ahora o nunca, Rin».

Al devolver su atención a Haruka se encuentra con que lo ve fijamente, tan ilegible como de costumbre pero con una especie de luz.

«Tú siempre has sido mi resplandor…»

A Rin le sudan las manos y es incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

— Rin.

— ¿Q-qué?

— No te pongas histérico.

— No lo estoy ¿quién asegura que sí, _hah_?

Haruka se toma un minuto para responder, un corto «Nadie». Y el sonido del océano es como una canción y toda distancia está despareciendo. Y no puede ser, este es, lo que Rin deseaba está…

— ¡Haruka-sempai, Rin-san, venid a comer con nosotros! Oh, ¿interrumpo?

Está haciéndose cachitos.

Haruka no parece haberlo oído pero para Rin se aparta, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, con una mueca. Permanecen en la playa hasta que el firmamento se vuelve oscuro.

Esa noche tampoco ocurre ningún beso.

**5**

— ¿Hoy no hay salidas?

— No. Creo que Haru ya habrá tenido mucho de mí y nuestras citas desastre.

Sousuke deja a un lado su cuaderno de notas, pensativo.

— ¿Te rendiste? ¿Tú? ¿Rin "Persigo mis sueños sin importar los obstáculos" Matsuoka?

Rin tuerce el labio, clavándose con ligereza los colmillos. No necesita que Sousuke le plantee algo que ya sabe de sobra. Se cubre la cara con una almohada.

El reloj marca el mediodía y no tienen deberes pendientes ni exámenes.

— Di lo que quieras. Estoy cansado.

— Nanase me cae mal.

— Sousuke…

— Pero tú lo amas.

Rin deja sus cavilaciones de lado. _No te ruborices, por favor_, ruega su conciencia. Es en vano, claro está. Y no puede evitarlo, está en su naturaleza ser así. Como albergar unos sentimientos tan intensos por Nanase y temer que a éste no le sean suficientes. Es Haruka, después de todo. Su mayor admiración. Su ejemplo a seguir. Miles de ñoñerías que debido a su orgullo no logra expresar y mentiría si dijese que no ha sido feliz a su lado y que le sobra con su mera presencia y el boca a boca es banal comparado a todas las situaciones por las que han atravesado juntos.

— Quizá… quizá yo no necesito tanto un beso de shojo —susurra, tanto para él como Sousuke. Éste se limita a sonreírle, quedo.

**6**

Transcurren otra semana y Rin no planea nada. A veces va al club del entrenador Sasabe y queda allí con los chicos. Sino acompaña a Gou y pasan tiempo de hermanos. O ayuda a Sousuke con sus ejercicios. Sorprende a Haruka observándole fugazmente y le cuestiona si algo anda mal, Haruka dice _no_. Pero continúa con la vista puesta en él. Como confirmado una suposición, ¿una suposición de qué? es un misterio.

Entonces uno de esos días, sin aviso o advertencia Haruka, da el primer paso.

Rin está en su casa, quejándose inútilmente de que prefiere gastar un par de billetes en una pizza con piña con tal de no cenar caballa. Y no es una cita estrambótica o costosa, sólo van a convivir como suelen hacer. Pero al colocar el DVD en el reproductor unos brazos le rodean y va a inquirir si ya llegó la pizza cuando una sensación tibia le acaricia los labios. Es corta. Es delicada.

Rin debe obligarse a mantener la compostura en cuanto Haruka se separa y agarra el control remoto, indiferente.

— Tardabas mucho — explica—. Makoto me dijo que fuera paciente. Pero vi que tú querías también. Y eras muy lento. Demasiado lento, Rin.

— Yo… —boquea, igual que un pez— eso, eso…

— Rin. ¿Estás llorando?

— C-claro que no, idiota. Es que… nuestro primer beso… especial.

— Lo es.

— ¿Uh?

— Porque lo tuve contigo. Es especial. ¿No?

Rin se le queda viendo, estupefacto. Y no es su intención, hace todo lo posible por negarse. Más sus mejillas se humedecen y los hipidos se le escapaban involuntariamente y _Haru, vas a acabar conmigo ¿lo sabes? _Porque tiene razón. Y es un tonto. Pero él más. Y claro que un beso es excepcional sólo por ser de ellos, Rin y Haru, y debe lucir como un completo inepto, no obstante, Haruka se inclina hacia él y le envuelve y todo es mágico aunque no lo sea.

Se deja abrazar y Haruka va regando un camino de besos diminutos que secan sus lágrimas entre varios _Rin, no pasa nada_ y _Ya sé, demonios. Es solo que estoy feliz_ precedido por un _Pareces niña_ y de inmediato _Cierra la boca, Haru_.

Hasta que Haruka lo hace, le enmudece besándolo una vez más. Y Rin le corresponde. Como siempre lo ha hecho.


End file.
